Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker in Tails Style
Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker is a 2000 direct-to-video animated film featuring the comic book superhero Batman and his archenemy, the Joker. It's set in the continuity of the animated series Batman Beyond in which Bruce Wayne (Chuck) has retired from crimefighting and given the mantle of Batman to high school student Terry McGinnis (Tails). As in the TV series, Chuck the Hedgehog as old Bruce Wayne and Tails as Terry McGinnis. Mephiles the Dark as the future Joker returns in the title role and reprised his role. Plot In Neo-Gotham City, the Joker mysteriously resurfaces after having disappeared 35 years ago, taking over a faction of the criminal gang Jokerz. On his orders, they steal high-tech communications equipment. Despite the intervention of Terry McGinnis (Bruce Wayne's successor as Batman), the Joker escapes. Bruce insists that the Joker must be an impostor, claiming to have witnessed the Joker's death after their last battle. Unwilling to let Terry (Tails) face the Joker—impostor or not, Bruce (Chuck) demands that he return the Batsuit. The Joker (Mephiles) attacks Bruce in the Batcave, leaving him for dead. Terry, after fending off an attack from the Jokerz, finds Bruce near dead from the Joker's trademark toxin and quickly administers an antidote, tending to Bruce with the help of Barbara Gordon (Rouge). At Terry's insistence, Barbara reluctantly tells him what really happened to the Joker. Decades earlier, after Nightwing moved to the adjoining city of Blüdhaven to fight crime on his own, the Joker (Shadow) and Harley Quinn (Maria) kidnapped Tim Drake, Dick's successor as Robin (Kncukles), disfigured him to look like the Joker and tortured him for three weeks which point Tim revealed Batman's secrets. Although the Joker attempted to make Tim kill Batman, Tim turned on the Joker and killed him before suffering a mental breakdown. Batman and Batgirl (Barbara) buried the Joker's body deep beneath Arkham Asylum while Harley fell into a pit while fighting Batgirl and were presumed dead. One year after the incident, Tim was successfully rehabilitated, but Bruce forbade Tim from being Robin again, blaming himself for what happened and vowing to never again endanger another young partner. So, Tim settled down with a wife, had a family and a career as a communications engineer. In the Batcave, Terry's investigation leads him to deduce that Tim must be working with the Joker. The equipment the Jokerz have been stealing can be combined to form a machine that can take control of any satellite, including an orbiting military satellite with an automated defense system, and fire it at will. Terry thinks only a communications expert of Tim’s caliber can build it. Although skeptical, Bruce sends Terry to question Tim. The Joker, who confirms that he and Tim are working together, lures Terry into a trap. After escaping, Terry tracks the Joker to the abandoned Jolly Jack Candy Factory. After fighting off the Jokerz, he finds Tim who transforms into the Joker before his eyes. When the Joker kidnapped Tim, he secretly implanted a microchip built from cutting-edge genetics technology (revealed later to have been stolen from Project Cadmus) into Tim’s brain. The chip carries the Joker’s consciousness and genetic material, allowing him to transform Tim into a clone of him at will, eventually becoming strong enough to permanently control his body. The Joker prepares to fire the satellite to kill Terry's girlfriend Dana Tan (Cosmo), his family and Bruce, but Terry sets Bruce's dog, Ace on him. Terry knocks the Joker's joy buzzer into the controls, destroying the beam's guidance system and causing it to head to the factory. The Joker attempts to escape, but Terry seals the factory. The two fight, but the Joker is a formidable opponent since he possesses all of Tim's extensive training from Bruce when he was Robin. Terry improvises by taunting the Joker’s obsession with Bruce, sending the villain into fury to put him off balance. The fight ends when Terry, having covertly retrieved the Joker's joy buzzer, delivers a shock to the Joker's neck, destroying the chip and reverting Tim to his old self, destroying the Joker forever. Terry escapes with Tim and Ace before the satellite destroys the factory and the satellite-jamming device. The satellite is deactivated and floats into outer space. Later, while visiting Tim in the hospital, Bruce acknowledges to Terry that he is worthy to carry the mantle of Batman. The film ends with Terry donning the Batsuit and flying off into the heart of the city. Cast Tails.jpg|Tails as Terry McGinnis|link=Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic X) File:Batfox.jpg|Tails as Future Batman Chuck the Hedgehog.jpg|Chuck as Old Bruce Wayne|link=Chuck the Hedgehog Sonic's mad.jpg|Sonic as young Bruce Wayne/Batman (Flashback)|link=Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X) Mephiles the Dark 2.jpg|Mephiles as the future joker|link=Mephiles the Dark Shadow used the diamond.jpg|Shadow as The Joker (Flashback)|link=Shadow the Hedgehog Maria's riding a motorcycle.jpg|Maria as Harley Quinn (Flashback)|link=Maria the Hedgehog Rouge the Bat.jpg|Amy as Commissioner Barbara Gordon/(Batgirl in the past)|link=Rouge the Bat Knuckles was surprise 2.jpg|Knuckles as Tim Drake/(Robin in the past)|link=Knuckles the Echidna Blaze the Cat.jpg|Blaze as Mary McGinnis|link=Blaze the Cat Victoria the Hedgehog.jpg|Victoria as Amy Price|link=Victoria the Hedgehog Scourge the Hedgehog .jpg|Scourge as Jordan Price|link=Scourge the Hedgehog Cosmo.jpg|Cosmo as Dana Tan|link=Cosmo the Seedrian Cream was mad.jpg|Cream as Delia Dennis|link=Cream the Rabbit Elise the Hedgehog.jpg|Elise as Deidre Dennis|link=Elise the Hedgehog Vanilla the Rabbit 2.jpg|Vanilla as elderly Harley Quinn|link=Vanilla the Rabbit Espio, Vector and Charmy.jpeg|Espio as Chucko, Vector as Ghoul and Charmy as Woof the Hyena-Man Alvin Seville.jpg|Alvin as Bonk|link=Alvin Seville Ashley the Hedgehog.jpg|Ashely as Chelsea Cunningham|link=Ashley the Hedgehog David 2.jpg|David as Matt McGinnis|link=David (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2) Category:Sonic Style Movies Category:Tails Style Movies Category:Superheroes Movies